1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to wireline assemblies used in wellbore operations and, specifically to an electro-mechanical anchoring system for a wireline tool string.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
During the production of hydrocarbons from subterranean well formations, a casing string is typically cemented in order to consolidate the wellbore. Typically, a tubing string extends from the well surface to the required depth in the wellbore in order to flow hydrocarbon fluids from the subterranean formation to the surface.
A perforating gun assembly is lowered from the surface and positioned within the casing adjacent the producing interval. The gun may be run on a tubing string or may be suspended from a wireline from the surface. In the case of the wireline tool, an electrical current transmitted through the wireline can be used to actuate the perforating guns in order to perforate the surrounding well casing and allow the flow of fluids to the well surface.
In certain types of wellbore conditions, it may be necessary to provide additional means for holding the wireline tool string in place downhole during underbalanced perforating and/or flowing of the well after perforating.
While various mechanical devices have been utilized in the prior art, most were overly complicated and were sometimes less than reliable in operation.
A need exists for an apparatus to provide a means for holding a wireline tool string in place downhole during underbalanced wellbore operations.
A need also exists for such a device which can be electro-mechanically actuated and which also features a back-up manual release.
A need exists for such a device which will positively indicate when the “set” position has been achieved.
A need also exists for such a device which is simple in design and relatively economical to manufacture.